User blog:Gcheung28/Wikia Book Club: Breaking Dawn Discussion Two
Hello again, Twilight Saga fans! To celebrate the fact that Breaking Dawn Pt. 2 is coming out in theaters in a little over a month, we are reading and discussing the fourth book in The Twilight Saga, Breaking Dawn for Wikia Book Club! We had a great first discussion for chapters 1-16, and, if you missed that, you can read the transcript and keep the discussion going! Our second discussion is coming up though, so check out the discussion topics below and be sure to join us on October 25 at 5PM PST in the ! 'Thursday, October 25 at 5:00 p.m. PST' Read Chapter 17 (“What Do I Look Like? The Wizard of Oz? You Need A Brain? You Need A Heart? Go Ahead. Take Mine. Take Everything I Have.”) through Chapter 28 (“The Future”). Discussion topics to include: #What did you think about Jacob's decision to bring Charlie to the Cullens after Bella's transformation? What about when he phased in front of him? Should Jacob have done things differently? #As a father, it must have been painful for Charlie to suddenly find out about all the secrets Bella had been keeping from him. Do you think she should have tried to be honest with him from the start? Why or why not? Did you find Charlie’s reaction to Bella’s transformation credible? #Before we found out about Jacob's imprint, were you Team Edward or Team Jacob? Did those feelings change after reading about the imprint? #Meyer suggests that Jacob imprinted on Nessie even before she was born (possibly before she was even conceived), which might explain why the bond between Jacob and Bella has always been so strong. Do you find this explanation satisfying? Does this mean that the choice Bella made between Edward and Jacob was unnecessary on some level because Jacob’s love for her wasn’t “real?” #Throughout the series, the vampires have displayed a wide variety of special talents. However, until Renesmee’s arrival, we never saw talents passed from one generation to the next. If Alice and Jasper were able to have a child, what might their baby’s special talent be? How about Esmee and Carlisle? Rosalie and Emmett? #Renesmee’s talent allows her to communicate in a very unique way. Breaking Dawn presents innocent uses of her talent. However, do you think her talent will mature as she does? For example, do you think she could someday be able to manipulate images to show people what she wants them to see? How could this give the Cullens an advantage if the Volturi were to reappear? #When Irina ran away after seeing Jacob, did you expect her to betray the Cullens? Do you think she made her decision more from the pain of losing Laurent to a shifter or from losing her mother to the Volturi? Be sure to follow us on Good Reads and Twitter! While you’re at it, tweet @WikiReads with the title of the next novel you’d like us to Book Club. Update The second discussion is over, but check out the transcript and keep the discussion going! Category:Blog posts